An Awkard Situation
by newdreamsstudio
Summary: Things become rather interesting at Germany's house, and the rest of the world, when Italy  accidently becomes a girl!  Rated M for later chapters.  Please give my co-writer, Hita, a round of applause!


Italy was sitting on the couch, trying not to cry.

"When will he be back?" She thought desperately. "When is he going to be here?"

She sat like this for a while, looking down at her hands, thinking like this, when suddenly the door flew open. And there stood Germany. Italy jumped up in surprise and was taken aback by his appearance. For some reason, he was dripping with sweat and looked completely out of breath, though when he spoke his voice was completely steady.

"Italy, I was out of fighting," he said, turning away from her quickly and heading toward his bedroom. "Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm just going to go take a shower."

"Wait, Germany! Are you okay? _Wait_, I have something to _tell you_!" She shouted after him. But it was too late; he had already closed his door. "_He didn't even look at me…_" She thought sadly, sitting back down. "_Why?_"

Germany hadn't meant to treat Italy so coldly, but he hadn't wanted him to see his wounds. He was afraid of how Italy would react and he didn't want to see him cry over him. He was just being cautious. He took a five minute shower and bandaged the few wounds he had. After pulling on some black pants and a white cotton shirt, he came out into the living room towel-drying his hair.

"Hey, Italy, I'm back -What the Holy Fuhrer happened to you?" Germany yelled. He had finally gotten a good look at Italy, and did not see the young man he was used to; instead, he saw a young woman taking his place. The woman was obviously Italy, for she had the same hair curl, but what Germany couldn't seem to register was how it was even physically possible for what just happened _to_ happen.

"I know, we have a serious problem! While you were away, Russia came by and pointed a gun at me and shot me! And when I looked down, I was a girl!" Italy was speaking frantically and very fast, making it hard for Germany to make out what he- er -she was saying. "And what's even worse, Prussia is after my 'vital regions'!"

Germany had only just registered the last bit of what she had been saying. He was still stunned that she was a girl and all he could do was stare. "_Maybe she should stay with Japan until I can sort things out…_" he thought, trying to think of a temporary solution.

"Germany, please, can't you do something?" Italy had now latched herself onto his arm wouldn't let go.

"I can't do anything if you don't let go!" He said pushing against her face.

"Oh… sorry." She detached herself from him and looked up with pleading eyes.

"Well…I can try to protect you for as long as I can until you're a boy again."

There was a pause from Italy. "…Can I still sleep with you?" She asked.

Germany felt himself blush beet red and he looked away. He knew Italy thought this to be a harmless question and didn't mean anything by it, but still…

"What's wrong, Germany? All of a sudden your face got red." She said in an innocent voice.

He looked back down at her. "Nothing's wrong. And no, you may not."

"But you let me do it before!" She cried.

"I never let you sneak into my bed! And if you really want to sleep with someone, then sleep with Japan." Germany said defiantly.

"But, I always sleep with you! Besides, Japan just kicks me out." She said, looking rather depressed.

"But…Well… It's different now, Italy."

"Different how? I'm still me… just, um… sexier."

Germany blushed even more. "And female!"

"But it's not like we do anything! I don't see a problem." She pouted.

"_Does she even realize what she's saying?_" He thought, while she continued to argue. "Please, Doitsu? I get lonely by myself…"

He sighed. "Fine. Even if I say no, you'll just sneak in anyway."

"Yeah! Bed situation solved! Now, how about some pasta?" She grinned cheerfully.

"No point arguing that. All I ask is that you keep the kitchen clean."

"Oh… it's nine o' clock. Eh, whatever. I'm still hungry." Her stomach growled loudly and she started to move off toward the kitchen.

"Didn't you eat earlier? How are you still hungry?" Germany couldn't help wanting to argue about eating so late at night.

"I just am, Germany! And how are you _not_ hungry? You've hardly eaten anything all day except for breakfast!" She called over her shoulder.

"I've been distracted by what I had to do today. Besides, I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure? I'm making pasta with sliced wurst…" When she saw his stern look, she looked down at her shoes. Germany started to walk away when she called out. "Hey, hey, Germany!"

He turned. "What?" She smiled boldly at him. "Ti amo." He muttered softly 'Ich liebe dich' and was about to turn around when she ran up and hugged him. Caught off guard, he put his hands up as if surrendering.

The smile fell from her face. "Why won't you hug me back?" He felt himself beginning to blush again and hid his face with his hand. "You know, it's getting late. Come to bed when you're done eating." He said, walking away. He left Italy standing there, but when he looked over his shoulder he noticed that she had gone back to kitchen, humming a tune.

"_Italy certainly isn't taking the gender-swap very hard, is she?_" He thought.


End file.
